EL PRECIO DEL VERDADERO AMOR, RANMA X AKANE II
by zabitamt1975
Summary: Ranma deja deja está vez a Akane, no solo o acepta su votos de matrimonio, sino que la avergüenza y le pega, esto lo hace sentir mal, pero decide confiado en su suerte irse con su familia dejando todo a tras prometiendo que alguna vez volverá para que su


RANMA Y MEDIO

(Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

Sus protagonista

1: RANMA SAOTOME DE EDAD 16 ESTUDIA POR COSA DE SU PADRE OSECADO, ESTUDIA SU PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA, EN LA ESCUELA DE FURINKAN, TIENE EL PROBLEMA DE ENCANTAMIENTO DE LOS ESTANQUES DE JUSENKYO DE CHINA DONDE ENTRENABAN Y SE CALLO EN UNO DE ESAS POSAS, Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA BELLA CHICA PELIRROJA Y UN ORGULLO QUE LO HACE COMETER TONTERIAS, Y AMA A AKANE A PESAR DE TODO.

2: AKANE TENDO CUANDO CONOCE A RANMA CUMPLIA SUS 16 AÑOS, ESTUDIA EL PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA EN LA ESCUELA DE FURINKAN, ES LISTA INTELIGENTE, Y DE MAL CARÁCTER Y DESDE QUE CONOCIÓ A RANMA CELOSA Y SE SUBESTIMA PERO DESPUÉS CAMBIA PARA MEJORAR PARA RAVIAR A RANMA.(COSAS DE SU EDITORA)

Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

CAPITULO IV

CUANDO TODO ESTÁ POR LO ALTO, LA CAIDA ES MÁS DURA Y VERGONZOSA.

Pasaron ya 4 años, todo renovado, en la ciudad de Tokio se encuentra en una empresa importante una joven hermosa extrema belleza irreconocible, estudio su prepa y paso con todos los honores, se dedicó a entrenar en las montañas en China, con conocimiento de su familia ellos sabían de esto, su hermana mayor se casó con el doctor Tofu, tienen dos gemelos una niña y un niño, la niña se llama Sanae, y el niño Tomi, los dos son hermosos, su hermana la del medio estaba finalizando sus exámenes y con su mentalidad brillante tiene una gran empresa prospera, y se casó con Kuno Tatewaki, y su suegro esta dichoso con su bella cuñada, su hija propia se había casado con un rico magnate, llamado Moita Hiroti (Invento de mi la escritora) bueno en resumen Akane se metía con hombres encantadores y ya, no tenía amor para ese extraño que la dejo plantada y humillo el día de su boda, ella aprendió muchos idiomas y se en novio de un joven relacionado con el señor Thao, ella ya lo sabía por las investigaciones de la muchacha de melena marrón, cambió su apariencia todo lo renovó, nada tiene del pasado solo la idea de vengarse de Ranma. Y su familia y con esa mentalidad lo hizo, progreso y su imagen de niña quedo en el olvido ahora se ve una mujer fatal, con curvas y un busto considerable talla 36 copa B, (En mi país es medida de brasier y da 89 a 91 , es busto perfecto para aclarar) piernas largas y bien torneadas, dientes blancos y larga melena que antes, corto ahora lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, entre lacio y encrespada las puntas, y flequillos en el frente, con una diadema se ve espectacular, ya definida con la ayuda de su amado novio, ¿En cómo lo conoció?

Hace tres años ella caminaba trotando de su departamento en la ciudad de Tokio, se tropieza como de costumbre hay cosas que no cambia, ella tira al joven cuando frena y le pega con su pecho en la cara al joven extranjero, y este le dice en si idioma chino, desconocido; ¡ 嘿，那是錯的 ！為什麼運行？它是怎樣怎樣不有眼睛嗎? {Traducido; ¡Oye, que te pasa! ¿Por qué me chocas? ¿Es qué no tienes ojos?} Ella le responde de la misma forma. Akane; 對不起，我不附加了慢跑 ！不要將附加想要幫一個忙 ！做大喊我不想讓醜聞嗎？ {¡Perdón, no me fije estaba trotando! ¡No me fije quiere hacer el favor! ¿De no gritar no me gusta hacer escándalos?} Este la observa ve su imagen y ella le da la mano gentilmente y este la toma, y le responde algo altanero, Desconocido; 好吧，我原諒她，但我不想回我發現我跟一個女人那麼露骨，不尊重的男人 ！ {¡Muy bien la perdono, pero no quiero volverme a encontrarme con una mujer tan descarada, que no respeta a los hombres!} Ella arquea sus bellos ojos negros brillantes que lo dejan algo atontado, pero ella le responde de la misma manera al desconocido arrogante, le recuerda a cierto odiado artista marcial y lo mira feo. Akane; 很好怎麼看你最好向耶和華 ！而且，如果我們要做，如果不是，我們就會看到在生活中 ！你覺得好嗎？{¡Muy bien cómo le parezca mejor al señor! ¡Y si nos vemos haga como si no,nos hubiéramos viste en la vida! ¿Le parece bien?} Este joven asienta con la cabeza y ella le dice a lo último. Akane;¡ 哦，我喜歡更多日本中國，是更多的流體 ！再見了，這就是好 ！{¡Ah y me gusta más el japones que el chino, por qué es más fluido! ¡Adiós y que se encuentre bien!} Y la bella menor de las hermana Tendo se disponía a proseguir con su rutina, pero el joven guapo la retiene le responde. Desconocido; ¡Pues a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero me eduque en una cultura bien masculina, pero si quieres lo discutimos en la cena! ¿Qué te parece es una cita mi bella japonesa mística? Ella anonadada se queda sin habla, este le besa la mano y ella no hace nada y esta la conduce a una banca del parque, y la hace que se siente. Desconocido; ¡Bueno te pusiste así, es que no me eh presentado yo soy! ¡Rokuro Itsuki Taguchi! ¿Y puedo saber el nombre de la bella dama que me desubicó? Ella asombrada de su forma de presentarse le sonríe, la cual lo deja prendado al joven guapo chino japonés, Akane;¡Bueno si mi nombre es Akane Tendo Ariwa! (Aclaro para darle un segundo apellido a la protagonista de esta novela, y para darles ideas como va esta intrigante historia, saludes seguimos) Y este le dice. Rokuro; ¡Hola señorita Tendo! ¿A usted es la que vine a buscar a esta ciudad podemos hablar en otro lado? Ella asienta lo guía hasta su apartamento y le hace pasar le presenta en la mesa un té helado de jazmín (Al parecer es el favorito de los orientales) Y ya los dos más calmados ella le pregunta. Akane;¡Señor Itsuki! ¿Qué es lo ha venido a buscarme con qué sentido? Este le mira y la observa de pies a cabeza hace que ella se sienta algo incomoda y se medió sonroje, este joven chino le responde con todo.

Como decía la joven Tendo se la pasaba entrenando y trotando antes de ir a su trabajo en la empresa de su hermana, pero en el camino por ir trotando se tropieza con un joven digamos turista en la capital del país del sol naciente, y este se porta algo descortés con la bella chica menor del clan Tendo. Y este en la conversación idiomática chino japonés, este al saber el nombre de la joven le pide donde hablar a gusto ella lo guía a su apartamento y le ofrece su bebida preferida, y luego conversan. Akane: ¡Bueno que usted me dice que se llama!¡ Rokuro Itsuki Taguchi! ¿Es verdad y que me anda buscando? El tomando su té, asienta y le responde a su duda. Rokuro; ¡Muy bien es verdad, mire señorita Tendo le voy a ser franco con usted! Ella asiente para que siga y aclare sus dudas, Rokuro; ¡Muy bien, lo que pasa yo sé quién es usted y que tiene que ver usted con el joven que tengo en esta foto! (Muestra al joven artista marcial Ranma Saotome, ya alto guapo, trigueño, de melena recogida en una trenza y negro su cabello, de mirada azul oscuro, ya no tiene esa sonrisa de soberbia pero tiene la altivez que la dulce ex prometida del joven artista marcial conocía, y traje negro estilo chino oriental no solo con una bella dama de melena roja parecido al de él, cuando se cambiaba a su lado femenino, pero está mujer es más madura, alta y mayor que el joven pero de presencia soberbia, abrazados este la cogía de la mano, y de un recorte de periódico de los principales mundial mente)

Rokuro; ¡Mira es para que veas, que se todo lo de ti y que eres parte de la vida de ese mal nacido de Saotome! ¡Y se por las fuentes de mi tío Thao, que él, se fue lastimándote en el día que hubiera ido importante para ti que él, arruino por la prueba que mi tío le dio a escoger a él, y a su familia! ¿Estoy en lo correcto o me equivoco? Ella asienta y le guía a que siga con su conversación. Rokuro;¡Bien no, sé que tanto lo amas, después de lo que te hizo aquél día tempestuoso para ti y humillante! Ella le responde. Akane: ¡Al parecer sabe más de mí, que yo de usted joven Itsuki! ¡Pero le quiero dar a conocer de usted, que ese tipo antes lo amaba como no tiene idea, pero lo después de ese fastuoso día, lo eh comenzado, mejor dicho lo odio con todas sus letras MAYUSCULAS! ¡Y no sabe cuántas ganas tengo de hacerle lo mismo dejarlo en la miseria, y humillarlo como él, me lo hizo a mí pero no tengo el modo de entrar a Hong Kong, y nada de idea para planear un encuentro sin que él, se entere de mí, al parecer su madre querida lo mantiene al tanto, creo que me anda siguiendo los pasos, hasta hace unos dos años que sospeche que me dejo de espiar!

El joven respira y le responde a esta interrogante de la bella joven de melena azul. Rokuro; ¡Sí, por qué el joven Saotome, le pidió a su madre que no la siguiera acosando, pensaba que usted tenía otro novio, como decimos la estaba alejando de hombres que puedan ser posibles novios o amantes o esposo en un futuro, pero les oí a su ex prometido Saotome decir. Recuerdo: {Nodoka; ¡Hijo te cuento que Akane tu prometida, ahora está estudiando y nadie varón como tú la ha conquistado, yo que sepa, eso dicen mis fuentes que la están vigilando! El joven Saotome le dice. Ranma:¡Madre déjala en paz, ya no quiero nada con ella, ahora estoy con Maira ella es mi complemento, y además ya le enviado a su familia regalos para sompesar mi falta hace ya 4 años, ahora puede hacer o des hacer esa marimacho lo que quiera, pero sé que su carita de tonta, y su porte poco femenina no va a encontrar alguien, y si llegado el caso yo voy por ella y la recompensó, pero nunca me volvería comprometer con ella en matrimonio solo la tomaré como amante si eso ella lo desea! Esto lo dice suspirando. Su madre le asienta. Nodoka;¡Muy bien dejaré de mandar espías para que la vigilé pero, después que quieras saber algo de ella, no me culpes a mí! ¿Entendido querido hijo? Este asienta y los dos no vuelven a decir nada} Y aquí termina el informe no solo escuchado y también grabado por el joven primo alejado de Saotome, ella lo observa y le dice con intriga. Akane:¿Y por qué usted me viene a dar esta informe de lo que dice ese maldito de mí y su querida madre, que tiene usted que ver con ellos?

CAPITULO V

CUANDO TODO ESTÁ POR LO ALTO, LA CAIDA ES MÁS DURA Y VERGONZOSA. I

Ellos conversando amenamente sus planes contra la familia Saotome, ella le pregunta que él, tiene que ver con esas personas a lo que él, le confirma su apreciaciones. Rokuro; ¡Akane, por favor llámame con mi nombre y tutéame si? Ella le sonríe la cual, le entra a los sentidos del joven de melena entre negro y puntas rubias, y algo largo el cabello hasta los hombros, ella lo hace sonrojar y este le habla y ella asienta. Akane; ¡Bueno si usted! ¡Digo si tú lo deseas de esa manera! ¡Ahora sigue con lo que tengas que decirme me intriga, y de nuevo te pregunto! ¿Qué tienes que ver con esa maldita familia y su tío? ¿Y por favor no hagas más paros si? Este le confirma con sus gestos, y le responde. Rokuro; ¡Muy bien, y gracias por tus bellas palabras! Haciendo que ella se sonrojara, y sigue con lo que le tiene planeado a ella. Rokuro; ¡Muy bien, pues sé que esto que te digo y te confirmo con mis fuentes, mi tío Thao Itsuki, es el hombre más poderoso del ámbito comercial de toda China y Asia, su proyecto ahora quiere embarcar a Japón y Los Estados Unidos! ¡Él, mismo quiere quitarle ese poder que é, mismo le dio porque tanto Saotome, como su proyecto de prometida y también parte en mitades a los dos por ser familiares cercanos! Suspira y toma su té, el cual lo reanima a seguir. Rokuro; ¡Y quiere que ahora tú seas la dueña pero antes quiere darte a probar que le serás leal, y acabaras con ese compromiso de poderes de esa mujer y tu ex prometido, además los dos se traicionan él, se va a bares de mala muerte con mujeres de mala vida, cosa que con ello incumplió en pacto con mi tío le había propuesto! ¡Y Maia, tiene dos hijos y marido vivo, quiere decir que ese compromiso en una farsa y queremos que tú! ¡Seas parte de este nuevo plan! Ella se quedó anonadada ante este desenrolló de la vida emocionante de la fantástico clan de los Saotome, y se decía. Akane; ¿Pero qué clase de personas tuvimos en casa en el dogo Tendo? ¡Mí, padre y mis hermanas no tienen ni idea de esto! ¿Cuándo lo sepan quedarán choqueados como yo, pero sigue me gusto tu idea de darles un buen y fuerte escarmiento!

Continuara,...

Espero que me disculpen es mi primer entrega de una historia como esta espero sus opiniones y sugerencias, y también que me tengan paciencia saludes...


End file.
